


Chrometophobia

by bibliolatry



Series: A Tale of Phobias [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chrometophobia, Gen, drinks with lestrade, talks over pints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliolatry/pseuds/bibliolatry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrometophobia or Chrematophobia- Fear of money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chrometophobia

**Author's Note:**

> A short bit...

“He doesn’t get paid for this, you know,” Donovan says and John isn’t sure how to respond. It’s not really his business whether Sherlock charges for his work or not, but it is a curious bit of information. Why would someone do so much work and not want to get some form of compensation.

Later on he brings it up with Lestrade over pints. “He’s got chrometophobia,” Lestrade says and John gives him a blank stare. “Never heard of it? I hadn’t either until I met him. I put his money in a bank account, Mycroft set up direct withdrawal for all his bills and I give Mrs. Hudson his part of the rent when it’s due. He’s got a fear of money. Strangest thing I’ve ever seen. Won't go near it, won’t look at it.”

“That certainly explains why I’m always paying the cab fare and for dinner.”

Lestrade nods, “sounds about right, yeah.”

“Hell, he’s going to make me go broke,” John rubs a hand over his face.

“Worth it?” Lestrade asks before taking another sip of his pint.

John considers this as he downs the rest of his. Working with Sherlock, feeling the high that you can only get from that rush of adrenaline. Is it worth it to spend a bit extra here and there, especially considering he can talk with Mycroft about accessing Sherlock’s account to help out with everything. 

“Yeah,” John decides. “It’s worth it.” 

He pulls out his phone and texts Mycroft. 

Tell me more about Chrometophobia.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think any of these phobia bits are going to be more than 500 words at any given point in time. I apologize for multiple short bits!


End file.
